Un si camuflageado
by Casketbcsalas4
Summary: Es un día normal en National City, hasta que un estruendoso sonido proveniente del edificio frente a CatCo alerta a todo ciudadano en las inmediaciones del mismo, especialmente a la heroína de la ciudad. Cat empieza a sentir cosas por su asistente, que van más allá del aprecio o de la amistad, pero queriendo mantenerlo oculto del resto, más ahora que está iniciando una relación.


Un si camuflageado.

Todos los días eran iguales. Ella entraba, yo le daba las indicaciones del día, ella salía y de inmediato se ponía en marcha para cumplir cada una de ellas, pero este día empezó un tanto diferente. En la noche tendría una cita con un hombre guapo, respetuoso e inteligente, pero yo en esos momentos estaba deseando que algún villano me raptara o algo por el estilo, y así tener la excusa perfecta para cancelar la cita – y no me malinterpreten, él es de esa clase de hombres que toda mujer desea tener y que piensa que necesita, pero no esta mujer – pero por algún motivo hoy los villanos no se mostraban interesados en reptar-secuestrar a una de las mujeres mas importantes de National City.

Tenía que pensar en algo antes de las ocho si no deseaba asistir a la cena. Pensando en esto se encontraba cuando de pronto escuché una voz, su voz, llamándome.

Miss Grant – escuché en la lejanía – Miss Grant – escuché de nuevo, solo que esta vez más cerca, lo suficiente como para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Al alzar mi mirada me tope con otra preocupada - ¿se encuentra bien? – me pregunto con tono dulce y un tanto preocupado.

¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – le respondí de forma orgullosa con otra pregunta.

No, pues yo…ah yo…no se – dijo tratando de responder, pero los nervios no la dejaron y empezó a balbucear, hasta se ruborizo. Se veía tan tierna, yo quería sonreír, pero me contuve – esta confirmada la reservación para esta noche en el restaurante que usted y el seño…- dijo y se detuvo, no por nervios ni por mí, sino por un sonido que por unos segundos pareció provenir del interior de CatCo, pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que no era así. Me retiré las gafas, dejándolas sobre el escritorio, por un momento sentí que no podía hablar, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté levantándome y rodeando lentamente mi escritorio, y no mentiré, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

No se – respondió – lo que sé, es que no fue en este edificio, pero si en uno cercano – dijo mirándome, confirmando mis sospechas, y sentí que me transmitía mucha seguridad con su mirada.

Nos atrevimos salir de mi oficina, y todos los que se encontraban fuera de ella, estaban tan sorprendidos, asustados e inmóviles como nos encontrábamos nosotras minutos antes. Nos acercamos a la ventana y nos sorprendió lo que vimos. El edificio se encontraba justo frente a CatCo, se hallaba derrumbado casi en su totalidad. De los escombros de este, surgió una especie de espectro o algo parecido, se elevó en el aire y se precipitó al suelo, pero antes de chocar contra el, se elevó nuevamente y a una gran velocidad, haciéndonos retroceder por el asombro y el susto.

Me gire para decirle algo a Kara, pero ya no se encontraba a mi lado, en realidad ya no se hallaba en el lugar.

"Supergirl entro en acción" – me dije y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba a punto de regresar a mi oficina, cuando me percaté de la expresión preocupada del señor Olsen, pensé en acercarme, pero como sucedió en la ocasión anterior, mi asistente interrumpió mis pensamientos, solo que en esta vez surcando el cielo como la súper heroína de National City, quien iba siguiendo o al menos tratando de seguir, el mismo trayecto de ese extraño ser, pero era tal la velocidad que este llevaba, que era casi imposible distinguir de que o quien se trataba realmente, mucho más difícil era desde luego seguirle el paso, pero se que ella puede lograrlo.

No soy una mujer muy religiosa, pero en esta ocasión solo me quedaba orar a Dios para que al final del día Supergirl, mi Kara regresase sana y salva.

POV Kara.

Me encontraba realizando algunas llamadas, finiquitando los últimos detalles de la cita que tendría Miss Grant esa noche. Cuando finalmente tenía todo arreglado, me dirigí hacia su oficina, al llegar, ella se encontraba con la mirada fija en un punto fijo, lo que solo podía significar que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Miss Grant – la llame, pero no me dio señales de haberme escuchado – Miss Grant – la volví a llamar, logrando por fin sacarla de ensimismamiento - ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto con tono dulce y un tanto preocupado.

¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – dijo respondiéndome con otra pregunta como casi siempre hace, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme triste y nerviosa, empezando a balbucear sin poder evitarlo.

No, pues yo…ah yo…no se – dije sin conseguir completar una sola oración. Lo que en realidad no es nuevo, pero desearía que hoy hubiese sido diferente. Tome aire y cuando estaba un poco más calmada volví a hablar – ya esta confirmada la reservación para esta noche, en el restaurante que usted y el seño… - empecé a decir, pero me detuve al escuchar un sonido estruendoso del que desconocía la procedencia.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Miss Grant levantándose y rodeando lentamente su escritorio. Deteniéndose junto a mí a unos pasos de distancia, aunque dudo mucho que ella lo haya notado.

No se – respondí – no fue en este edificio, pero si en uno cercano – le dije mirándola con mucha seguridad, y a pesar de que ella lo quiere ocultar, yo se que está asustada y preocupada.

Salimos de la oficina, y afuera todos, sin excepción se encontraban tan sorprendidos, asustados e inmóviles como nosotras minutos antes. Nos acercamos a una de las ventanas, y tanto a Miss Grant como a mi, nos sorprendió lo que vimos.

El edificio del cual había surgido el estruendoso sonido, se hallaba diagonal a CatCo, pero no fue este hecho lo que nos sorprendió, lo que causo el impacto en nosotras fue la rapidez con la que se derrumbo y la cantidad de escombros que ya habían, de estos surgió algo, o mejor dicho alguien, a quien al principio me costo reconocer, cuando lo hice, me sorprendí aún más. Se trataba de Astra, mi tía, la hermana gemela de mi difunta madre.

Se precipito al suelo, pero antes de chocar contra este, se elevo nuevamente, sobresaltando un poco a los presentes, incluyéndome debo admitir. Seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, y en un descuido de las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor, me escabullí. Ya era hora de que Supergirl entrara en acción, cuando ya me encontraba fuera de la vista de todos, me comunique con James y Winn, les avise que saldría, que no se preocuparan y que hablábamos después.

Todos vuelvan al trabajo – escuche decir a Miss Grant, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

POV Miss Grant.

Hasta los momentos han transcurrido cerca de tres horas y aún no ha habido noticias de Kara. Algunos empleados, de quienes desconozco lo nombres, la andaban buscando, lo único que se me ocurrió decirles es que estaba haciéndose cargo de unas tareas que le había dado, por suerte para mi se lo creyeron. Pero sin duda es un alivio mayor que tanto el señor Olsen como el joven Schott sigan creyendo que yo no se la verdad acerca de la doble identidad de la chica.

Kara regreso a eso de las seis de la tarde. Se notaba su cansancio, aunque los que desconocían su faceta como la súper heroína de National City, bien podían pensar que se debía a la "cantidad de trabajo que yo le había dejado". Pero pese a todo, las cosas terminaron aparentemente bien.

Antes de irse, me pregunto si se me ofrecía algo más. Mi cabeza y mi corazón mantenían un debate. Mi corazón me gritaba que le dijera que si necesitaba algo más, y que eso era que me besara, pero mi cabeza rebatía, me decía que le respondiera que no, que no se me ofrecía nada más, que podía retirarse, que tuviese buenas noches y hasta mañana.

No – respondí de forma algo brusca. Aún así permaneció frente a mi por unos minutos más, como si quisiera saber que pienso y oculto en mi interior – puedes retirarte – le dije, colocándome las gafas y agachando la mirada, fingiendo leer los documentos que tenía frente a mi. Deseando con todo mí ser que se atreviera a robarme un beso, pero como dicen por allí, no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea, y aunque yo misma le pedí que se retirara, al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera, pero al final tuve que dejar que lo hiciera.

Entonces hasta mañana Miss Grant, que descanse – dijo con una sonrisa algo ¿triste? "Creo que ya estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas" me dije y negué con la cabeza.

Hasta mañana – le respondí, aún algo sorprendida por su reacción, aunque seguía pensando que había sido parte de mi imaginación. Ella asintió y se retiro.

Por un momento me sentí observada, pero al alzar mi mirada, no había nadie alrededor.

Te estas volviendo paranoica Cat – dije en voz alta.

Me serví una copa de vino que en esos momentos me hacía tanta falta y salí al balcón, deseando que mi asistente-heroína hubiese entendido que se trataba de Un si camuflajeado.

A una distancia prudente se encontraba flotando la súper heroína de la ciudad. Permaneció allí un par de minutos más, para irse volando. Una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, y aunque lo hubiese querido nada la haría desaparecer. La cita de su jefa y amada con aquel hombre se había cancelado, y esto, aunque pueda sonar egoísta, la ponía feliz, pero la hacía mucho más feliz que Miss Grant se encontrase a sana y salva.

Casketbcsalas4 se despide hasta la próxima lectura.


End file.
